A year of Fremione
by dustandshadows14
Summary: 10 drabbles that travel through Hermione's fifth year. Each drabble is 100 words and is from Fred's point of view. Don't knock this story till you try it :


**Mud **

Splat! The wet ground comes up to meet me quickly. I feel the cool mud seeping into my clothes.

"Are you okay?"

My heart jumps at her voice. _She's just concerned because I was hit with a Bludger, _I remind myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say to the ground. I pretend to be intent on brushing off, but really I don't want to look into her eyes.

"Scourgify," she whispers softly. The mud disappears, and I grin.

She smiles back and her nose crinkles.

I push off the ground and whisper, "I love you, Hermione."

She doesn't hear me. Thankfully.

**Feast**

It's the day before we leave for school. Mum's gone all out. It smells wonderful.

Hogwarts food is great, but it has nothing on my Mum's when she cooks for a feast. I love the intoxicating smell of her cooking.

Mum even invited Lupin and Tonks. Everyone is laughing and having a good time.

I smile at her from across the table. She smiles back, and I can't help mentally thanking Ron for picking her as one of his best friends.

Without Ron, she wouldn't be here. Little Ronnikins did something right.

"Pass the potatoes please," she says politely.

_Gladly. _

**Cough**

The common room is nearly empty. The fire is crackling lightly.

She's sitting in an armchair, curled up with a book. I have no reason to be down here, except for her. I pretend to do homework a few feet away.

She sniffles, and I look up. Silence. A light cough comes from her direction.

"You okay?" I ask. She looks up surprised.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Just a cold," she says, smiling. Another sniffle. She looks back down at her book.

_I could chase it away, _I think. _I could hold you close and make it all better. _

**Singing**

There's snow on the ground. Every step I take makes a crunch. George and Lee are chatting excitedly next to me.

I see Hermione near the lake. She isn't with Ron or Harry. I walk in her direction. George and Lee don't notice.

"I've got to go home. Baby you'll freeze out there," she sings softly to herself. "Say, lend me your comb."

Without thinking I sing, "It's up to your knees out there." She whirls around and smiles when she sees it's me.

Her voice is beautiful and enchanting. I mock shiver as I sing,"Baby its cold outside."

**Homework**

Its holiday break and we are at the Burrow. Ron invited Hermione and Ron to stay. Hermione came after Christmas.

Best gift I could ask for.

Ron and Harry are outside playing Quidditch in the cold. She is diligently doing her homework. I watch from across the room as her nose scrunches up with concentration.

I quietly study her. She finishes her homework with a triumphant smile. She looks up and sees me.

"Oh hey, Fred," she says, smiling. "I thought you would be out with the others, playing Quidditch."

"Nah, I decided to stay in."

_For you, _I think.

**Sad**

I roam the hallways in silence. George has been wondering why I've been so distant lately. I hear a small sob come from an empty classroom. I walk in.

"Hermione?" She looks up, and gives another sob. "What's wrong?"

"Ron, he," a pause, "he asked me out." My chest tightens painfully.

"Why are you crying?"

"I said no." I feel my pulse quicken with joy. "I don't want things to be awkward with him."

I sit down next to her. She buries her face in my chest.

I hold her close, and I rock her slowly.

My heartbeat quickens again.

**Reading**

I've come to know her face well. I can tell how she is feeling by her expression. I love analyzing her as she reads books.

When she scrunches her nose, it means she's concentrating.

I can tell whenever she comes to a sad part of the story. Tears gather at the corners of her eyes, and she gives a small sniffle.

When the villain does something bad her eyes glint angrily, and she clenches her jaw.

My favorite part is when she comes across something funny. Her eyes sparkle and she lets out a small giggle.

Godric, I love her.

**Dungbombs**

It's been a while since I last played a prank. Today I'm doing a simple one.

Dungbombs under Umbridge's desk. Classic. We set them under her desk and run out of the room quickly.

I bump into Hermione. She's on her way to D.A.D.A.

"Umbridge really STINKS today, "I say playfully, while pinching my nose. Hermione playfully bats at my arm.

"What did you do?" she asks in a reproachful tone.

"Oh, nothing," I say innocently. She sniffs the air and grimaces.

"You set off Dungbombs?" she accuses.

I grin.

"Good. She had it coming," she says with a grin.

**Birds**

The air is filled with the sweet chirping of birds. I'm nervous as hell. I'm by the lake with Hermione. I'm planning to ask her out.

I get up the courage to begin the conversation. "Hey, Hermione," I say softly.

"Yes?"

Another bird chirps. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

I gulp. "Would you, erm, possibly want to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime?" The shock is clear in her face. No response. If she doesn't answer in five chirps I'll leave.

Chirp. Pause. Chirp. Pause. Tweet.

"I'd love to," she replies softly.

I can't contain my grin.

**Soft**

My hands trail down to her waist slowly. I look into her eyes, they are beautiful. I slowly lean down to press my lips against hers.

Soft.

She loops her hands around the back of my neck and pulls me in deeper.

I cup her cheeks in my hands. Soft.

We've been out a couple times now, and I'm dying to tell her that I love her. It's easy to say in my head. _I love you._

"Oh, Fred," she says. "I love you too."

_Did I say that aloud? Who cares? She loves me too!_

I kiss her again.


End file.
